


How Far We've Come

by amtrak12



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Abby's POV, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sappy, no regrets, so very much fluffy and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Abby and Erin celebrate their six month anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the dialogue prompt #41 "you did all of this for me?" requested by anonymous  
> Originally prompted to cassiopeiasara, but she got a little overwhelmed by the number of prompts she received, so I agreed to take one off her hands :) I had a freaking blast with it. :D

"Abby... wake up."

Abby heard the soft-spoken words and felt the kiss against her neck that followed, but didn't register the command behind them.

"Abby."

Abby groaned and turned her face into the pillow. The bed jostled beside her signaling Erin had climbed back in. Judging from the feel of jeans now pressed against her foot, Erin had been awake and active for far too long given how early it was. Their alarms hadn't even gone off yet -- or had they? What day was it?

"You are still terrible at getting up in the morning." Erin ran her finger down the side of Abby's neck.

Abby grumbled some nonsensical syllables into the pillow and refused to budge. It was Saturday; her sleep-fuzzy brain was almost certain of it. Saturday meant sleeping in before tackling their research, not getting dragged out of bed before she was ready.

A kiss landed on her cheek, then below her ear, then a series down the side of her neck. Her next groan came out more of a whine, and Abby pretended it was because she was annoyed rather than the continuous kisses were making her heart rate speed up.

"Come on," Erin said. "I have something for you."

"Is it coffee?" Abby gave in and lifted her head. She wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now even if Erin did decide to let her.

Erin pecked her on the lips and smiled. "Part of it is."

Abby pushed herself off the bed and shuffled after Erin into the kitchen. The smell of food hit her before the sight. When she rounded the corner, she discovered the counterspace dividing the kitchen from the rest of the apartment was covered with dishes of eggs, bacon, toast, and the promised coffee. There was even plates and silverware laid out on placemats in front of the barstools.

"Wow," Abby said, taking in the spread. "You did all of this for me?"

"Happy anniversary," Erin said. Abby turned her head, and Erin rushed on. "It's six months, so it's not... it's not a 'real' anniversary. I know we're both grown adults and it's silly to celebrate a month anniversary, but it seemed like a big deal -- well not a _big_ deal like 'ahh! It's a big deal' but --"

Abby reached out and clasped her hand to stop the rambling. "It's not silly." She noticed her throat felt a bit tight so she swallowed as she looked over the breakfast set up again. "This is really great. I love it."

Erin bit her lip in a smile and nodded. "Good."

Abby took in the beautiful sight of her girlfriend, her best friend who, by some benevolent force in the universe, she'd legitimately been dating for the past six months. That wasn't a wish, it wasn't a dream -- though it still felt like it at times. This had been really happening. Abby had no idea how she'd gotten so lucky.

"Thank you." She tugged Erin down into a proper kiss which easily returned.

"You're welcome," Erin murmured, still smiling as she pulled away.

Abby felt her nerves spring into life. "I, um, I got you something too, actually."

Erin's face lit up brighter than the kitchen lights. "You did?"

Abby nodded. She'd started looking for an anniversary present a few weeks ago in case Erin wanted to celebrate it, but she'd been second-guessing herself ever since she'd bought it. "It's not as the stuff you did. It's small."

"What is it?" Erin nudged her. She didn't look at all deterred by Abby's attempts to downplay which just made Abby more nervous about the gift.

Abby crossed the room to her overflowing bookcase where she'd hidden the present. It was so terrible and cheesy; she couldn't imagine Erin liking it at all. She kept the gift tucked behind her back as she walked back to Erin.

"Um, okay like I said, it's small, and it's really nothing exciting. But back in school, you were always sort of bummed whenever girls walked around with gifts from their boyfriends so, I got you this." She finally pulled the gift out from behind her back and held it out. It was a teddy bear, light brown fur and fairly generic apart from the red bow tie around its neck. Abby forced herself not to cringe as Erin took it from her.

"You got me a stuffed bear?" Erin stared down at the toy.

"Yeah." Abby scratched the back of her head. "You know like the couples at school who were always giving each other stuffed animals and flowers." Flowers -- she really should have done flowers instead. What use did anyone have for a stuffed bear once they were past the age of ten? It would just sit around somewhere gathering dust or else shoved in a box and forgotten. Flowers at least looked pretty for awhile -- but she wouldn't have been able to hide flowers in the scenario that she'd chickened out or Erin had decided not to do anything for their six month anniversary. Maybe she should have just left the bear hidden in the bookcase and pretended she didn't have a gift or found Erin something different. But....

Erin had always looked so forlorn whenever she'd spotted those couples gifts. Not jealous so much, like she'd wanted the gifts to disappear or the couple to break up. She'd just... wanted to be included on gifts like that too -- and oh, how Abby had wanted to give them to her. If she'd had the means and money, she would've bought Erin an entire toy store for every holiday, federally recognized or otherwise, but she knew it would have never have meant as much to Erin because they weren't dating.... Back then.

Though now, they were in their forties and long out of school and there was probably an entirely different set of cheesy or traditional couples gifts that Erin had been wishing for. Abby really should have found a way to stay caught up on those kinds of things.

Erin pulled the bear to her chest and dipped her chin so it touched the top of its head. "You got me a stuffed bear."

Abby realized Erin's voice had gone soft, and there was a hint of a smile on her face. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." Erin's smile grew. "It's perfect."

Abby's breath rushed out in relief. "Good. Good, okay."

Erin squeezed the bear tighter and then moved her hand to point to the bow tie. "Is this a statement on my work shirts?"

"No," Abby laughed. "It's a statement on how difficult it is to find stuffed animals that aren't tied to a kid's show." She reached out to tap the bow tie too. "Besides, I think this one's bigger than the ones you have."

Erin scrunched her nose. "Well, he's a guy. Guys have bigger bow ties."

"Oh, the bear's a he now?"

"Yes," Erin said. "Richard."

"Richard?" Abby frowned. Where had she pulled that from?

"Feynman," Erin clarified.

Oh, it's a physicist. Okay. That's good, that's okay. "He was a skeptic, though."

"But our work was very persuasive," Erin said. "It changed his mind."

"You're right," Abby agreed. "We were very rigorous in testing our theories."

"And he saw us take down Rowan."

"Because the barrier was down and he could see everything."

"Exactly."

Abby peered down at the stuffed bear. "And then you slipped through to this side just before we got the barrier closed, Feynman, you sly old dog."

"Well, he was far too impressed to not come meet us," Erin said.

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Abby asked. "We are very impressive people."

"Yeah." Erin bit her lip again as she smiled, and a powerful wave of affection swept through Abby's chest. So much was the same between them -- conversation flows, banter, their work synergy and ability to exchange thoughts without speaking -- but then so much was also different -- the changes that time had brought to each of them, the shift from platonic friends to romantic partners. It all merged together to create something so much more wondrous and better than anything they'd had before.

Abby leaned up to capture Erin in another kiss. "Happy anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> Those placemats that were barely mentioned up there were sewn by Erin and the fabric looks like paisley print only instead of the teardrop kind of swirls, the design is made up of ghosts. XD It's a completely irrelevant detail that didn't fit into this fic, but I feel like you all need to know it anyway lol
> 
> In related news, I outlined this 1300 word fic so thoroughly, I had deleted content o_O


End file.
